


Round 2

by mmyst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Overthinks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guidebook Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Third Year Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmyst/pseuds/mmyst
Summary: With the release of the Haikyuu guidebook, it's been revealed where the teams lose during nationals (or win in the final). Here is just a short story about how I think Akaashi's third year could end with bokuaka added in.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Round 2

Akaashi Keiji was a third year at Fukurodani Academy. He was the captain for the boys volleyball team, and was the student who led them to earn a spot at nationals. Of course he never would have made it here without the help of his fellow third years and underclassmen. 

Akaashi was lucky enough to have been a starter for the most part of his high school volleyball career. His classmates, however, were stuck on the sidelines up until now. They were finally on the main stage showing their skills, and Akaashi was so happy to have them as part of the starting line up. 

He wanted nothing more than to give perfect sets, keep his serves inbound, and simply encourage the team as much as he could. He wanted to give Fukurodani’s Boys Volleyball Club a chance to win it all. 

Akaashi learned from their last year at nationals that he did not have full control over any player, that he just had to give it his all.

And so he did. They made it past the first round. Their practices clearly paid off. It was during the second set where their team started to get stiff. Akaashi too, presumably because of the nerves. 

_ Don’t start messing up now, we’re almost there.  _ Akaashi had thought.

_ Play as you always have, play to the best of your abilities.  _ He repeated.

“‘Guys good to go? Remember,” their coach pointed to the banner situated in front of their school’s section, “Pour all your soul into each ball.”

“Yes sir!”

Akaashi smilied, “Let’s win this. We know their blockers are targeted on…” he went on to detail the plan he had concreted in his mind. With the help of the vice captain’s input, they seemingly had a foolproof plan to win this first round.

And they did. Akaashi felt relief wash over him as the ball dropped, inbounds, and on the other side of the court.

They ate well that night. Confidence was evident throughout their hotel. Fukurodani had kept their image as a powerhouse for the day. They watched videos of the team they were going against the next day.

_ Inarizaki… Miya twins, powerhouse, brutal blockers, brutal serves…  _ Akaashi watched the films intently.  _ We can’t forget Miya Atsumu especially. _

He took in a deep breath and went down to the first floor for some fresh air. Akaashi opened up his phone to thirty-five (35) texts and four missed calls from Bokuto. 

_ Ah-- I kept this on silent all day.  _ Akaashi held a small smile as he read through the thread.

_ WOAh!! Im on break akaashi, hinata just scored!! Theyre doing super well! _

_ I cant find fukurodani :(((( i wanna watch u guys _

_ OH AKAASHI!!!! U GUYS LOOK SO COOL _

_ U WON THE FIRST SET _

_ Those sets u just did were perfect!!! How do u do them so well  _

_ HA they called a timeout _

They went on, Bokuto’s commentary was fun to read. It was clear he enjoyed watching the game too.

The texts ended with these,

_ I just got home and ate! I hope u had something good too, u guys deserve it i have a surprise for u tomorrow heh _

_ Call me when you see this! _

Akaashi dialed Bokuto’s number and heard the line ring once before the over joyous voice of his boyfriend was present.

They spoke for a while, Akaashi catching Bokuto up on his day and vice versa.

“Do your best tomorrow! Okay? I’ll be cheering for you.” Bokuto said.

“Of course. Thank you Bokuto-san. Sleep well.”

Round two did not go as smooth as they had hoped. Their team was in top condition, but so was Inarizaki. Akaashi could feel the thirst they had to win this.

“Akaashi Keiji… you were the starting setter when Fukurodani got to the finals last year?” Miya Osamu was face-to-face with Akaashi across the net.

“Yes, don’t let that intimidate you,” Akaashi muttered.

“Oh I won’t, ‘cause we’ll be the ones to win this year.”

Osamu scored a point on them a few moments later. 

Things were tumbling down. The game was in the third set and Fukurodani had called a time-out. Akaashi had blocked off any distractions and tried to keep his mind on track.

The thoughts were hard to get rid of. Akaashi was trying to not let them consume him. 

_ How could you be a good captain if we stop here? _

_ All this work for nothing? Maybe if I trained more I would be like Miya-san and Kageyama-san. No, it’s not for nothing, we made it far. _

_ You wanted to go farther.  _

_ Is Bokuto-san watching? Is he disappointed? No, why would he be disappointed, don’t think like that. _

_ The others... would they be disappointed too? Stop. Stop thinking about that. _

“Akaashi-senpai? Do you want some water?” the first year manager had been gazing at him with concern. 

“Oh, yes, thank you,” he downed the drink fast.

“I’m really impressed, you guys got so far! But Inarizaki is so scary. Still, you’re really cool Akaashi-senpai.” she grinned at him before going to give water to the others.

_ I’m cool… Ha- I just have to live up to that. _

He felt a bit more at ease.

The game went on, and they were 3 points behind. 

The cheers from both sides had gotten louder and the pressure began to weigh him down.

Akaashi kept a steady demeanor as they neared the final point. 

The thud of the ball hitting ground only a few feet away from his hand seemed to mock him as did the cheers from the opposite side of the court.

The floor felt cold and unwelcoming. He got up and immediately looked at his team. 

All of them stared in shock at nothing in particular. Some at the crowd, some at the place the ball landed, and some at the floor.

Akaashi helped his teammate up who also tried to receive that last ball.

“I should’ve got that. I’m-”

“Don’t go apologizing now, Captain.” he smiled.

Akaashi let out a shaky sigh and clenched his eyes closed. “Yes… let’s line up.”

First, they thanked their school, friends, and the parents that came to cheer them on. Akaashi kept his head forward the whole time, he didn’t want to face them just yet. 

_ How could I let this happen? _

Next, they shook hands with the Inarizaki. Akaashi held the “Tokyo Representative: Fukurodani Academy” sign firm as he went down the line, his knuckles turning white, his nails digging into his palm.

“Ya’ know Akaashi-san? I’m really impressed, and yer team is solid, ‘specially without Bokuto Koutarou.” Miya Atsumu held out a hand in front of Akaashi. “Honestly I woulda’ liked to play a few more sets with you all.

_ Bokuto… Is he watching? _

“Thank you for the game. I had fun, Miya-san. We wish you well.” Akaashi said with his usual monotone voice as he shook the opposing captain’s hand.

Nationals had ended for them far too soon, they all knew this. Akaashi’s head was ringing with hundreds of thoughts.

Some of them were crying, and others were angry.

But still, Akaashi was all over the place. Time passed by quickly. He gave a signature encouraging captain speech that lifted their spirits slightly. Then, soon enough, they had changed out of their uniforms so they could go watch the rest of the games. 

Akaashi took a detour to clear his mind and for some self reflection. He held in tears as he walked through the hallways. Crying didn’t feel necessary but he was so close to letting it all out. 

He walked out the building and glared up at the cloudy, winter sky. A breeze walked past him making him pull his hands together.

“Hey hey hey! I thought you would come out here! ‘Kaashi!!”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he glanced to the side.

There was Bokuto, smiling as big as ever, walking swiftly towards him.

“Bokuto-san… You didn’t tell-” Akaashi felt the tears coming already.

Bokuto pulled his boyfriend into the warmest hug possible on a January day.

“You did so well! I saw the whole game!! Did you see me? I don’t think you did, you looked super focused. I missed you so much Akaashi!” Bokuto squeezed him.

“You came to watch? When did you get here…?” 

“This morning! Met up with Konoha, Yukie, and Washio too. They’re back inside-” Bokuto pulled back slightly to get a better look at Akaashi. “Hey hey, don’t cry Akaashi… You all did amazing.”

Akaashi wipes the tears from his face. “I didn’t think you would be here. And we lost too. I couldn’t-” 

“Hey, you know just going to nationals was really impressive. And you had to go up against Inarizaki, ‘Kaashi! A lot of people are saying they’re gonna win the whole thing. So don’t start thinking you’re a bad captain or that it was your fault,” Bokuto’s words seemed to relax Akaashi a lot. 

“Ya know, last year when we lost, it really made me realize that things won’t always go the way you want. Which reallyyy sucks, but you just have to see where you went wrong for next time!”

“There isn’t a next time now,” Akaashi looked to the side at the gym. “This was really it.”

“You’re right. You’re still captain though! Club isn’t over until someone wins the finals and you go back to school. That means you can still set up next year for success with those second and first years,” Bokuto went into a deep thought. “That first year spiker was super good!! Where’d you guys find him?”

“Ah, he played basketball throughout middle school, but he wanted to try out something new. There’s a lot of potential with him. Anahori-san also has been working really hard, Coach is planning on him starting as setter next year…” Akaashi went on highlighting the talents and specialties of his teammates.

Bokuto listened to every word and added his own comments here and there.

“You really put a lot of thought into this team ‘Kaashi. This is why you’re an amazing captain! I can so tell that you poured your soul into this year,” Bokuto grinned at his reference to their club motto.

“Of course I did,” Akaashi chuckled, “Fukurodani has always had talented players, I just had to deliver what I could.”

“You’re really talented. In like every way!”

_ I’m far from that  _ Akaashi thought, he stayed quiet as he leaned back into Bokuto. “How long are you staying?”

“Uh… today, tomorrow, then I’ll take the train back in the morning,” Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer. “I’m gonna come watch tomorrow too, so are the rest of them.”

“Do you think Coach would let you stay with us,” Akaashi laughed.

“I’ll have to beg him!! But don’t fret! I’ll be here first thing in the morning before you even wake up,” Bokuto’s grin radiated way too much happiness.

“Thank you… I feel a lot better,” He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

“Tissue?” Bokuto said, taking one out from his coat. “Let’s go inside before you get sick.”

“Okay,” Akaashi followed Bokuto’s lead back into the building.

Finally, Akaashi was able to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this and revise it later but i just really wanted to write about fukurodani losing at round 2- with akaashi as captain-


End file.
